In the performance of a laparoscopic operation, an incision is first made through the body wall into a body cavity typically using a trocar, an elongated tube having a three point sharpened distal end. The trocar is often supported in a cannula, a shorter tube which passes into the incision made by the trocar and lines the wall of the incision, providing a port for entry into the incision. Various laparoscopic instruments such as oculars, cameras, or instruments similar to scissors or pliers may be introduced into the incision through the cannula to perform the necessary operation. The cannula also typically includes a port for receiving gas which may be introduced into the body cavity through the incision to inflate the cavity to increase the accessibility of the surgical site.
In typical laparoscopic procedures with most existing laparoscopic instruments, in order to close the incision and suture any cuts made in the cavity, it is necessary to remove the cannula, deflating the surgical cavity, and introduce a new suture guide which may have ports for needles connected to sutures for closing the incision. Other newer suturing devices do not require the removal of the cannula in order to introduce suturing devices, in that the suturing device itself is inserted through the center of the initial cannula. These suturing devices are cost prohibitive. Accordingly, after the suture carrying cannula or the suturing device is introduced, it is typically necessary to reinsufflate the body cavity.